


Collision

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Collision

  
  
  
  
  
  
**Title:** Collision  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Firefly  
**Pairing:** Jayne/Kaylee  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** For [](http://itinerant-vae.livejournal.com/profile)[**itinerant_vae**](http://itinerant-vae.livejournal.com/), who requested Jaylee, laughter, an unexpected kiss, on Serenity. I apologize for the lateness (and the lame title), Uni exams have been eating me alive D: Thanks to [](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/profile)[**bookaddict43**](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/) for her suggestions and encouragement!  
**Word Count:** 1,000

_   
**Collision**   
_

~*~

Jayne's disgusted complaints echoing through the ship, Kaylee smiled as she dropped her toolkit beside the flight console. Mal had decided that Jayne – or more specifically, Jayne's _mouth_ – would do more harm than good on this particular job, and the mercenary was more than a bit disgruntled. Their contact on Greenleaf was on the sensitive side, as her Ma would say, and just seeing the big man might cause a change of heart. But Kaylee knew that Jayne's gruff, rude manner hid a soul as kind as any she'd seen. Not that he'd show it, of course. He kept that part of himself walled up with crude jokes and innuendo laid on thicker than proofed ship-grade steel, but once in a while Jayne would slip up and behave like a decent human being who'd been raised properly.

It only seemed to be _her_ who saw the chinks in Jayne's armor, though, and ever since Simon … well, her fling with Simon had turned awkward when she realized the doctor was more interested in Mal, but she'd overcome her disappointment once it became clear that Simon was happier that way. Jayne had sneered at her, told her she was a goose-brained fool for just giving up on something she'd worked to get so long, but Kaylee couldn't begrudge happiness to anyone. When she'd joined Serenity's crew, she'd been so young that the good in people were all she could see… after Miranda and losing Wash like they had, the mechanic had been forced to face the fact that there just wasn't enough good in the 'verse to suit her, and there wasn't a thing she could do about it except let Simon go his own way. The longer they were together, the more he and the captain seemed a good match.

Kaylee was happy for them, happy for their happiness, but couldn't help but long for the same thing for herself….and lately, her mind was turning more and more to a certain loud-mouthed mercenary. When he'd first come aboard, she'd been more than willing to make his acquaintance in more ways than one, but Mal had warned Jayne off once the captain had found out about Jayne's airlock phobia. Of course, then Simon had taken her attention so it'd been a long while since Kaylee had turned her eyes to the big man with thoughts of more than friendship.

The deck plating creaked out a loud protest behind her, betraying Jayne's approach. "Whatcha doin', _wenshen?_" she asked, dipping a hand into the toolkit to withdraw a spanner. River had told her of a few loose connections, so Kaylee planned on tidying everything up before heading out to browse through the local scrapyard.

"_Wenshen?_ Hell, girl, I ain't made no ruttin' trouble since we landed," Jayne grumbled, flinging his bulk into the co-pilot's seat.

Kaylee laughed and reached forward to crimp the ends of the nearest wire. "That's 'cause Mal made ya stay here."

Jayne _humph_ed. "Guess there ain't much I can get up to if'n I'm still on board," he said. From the sounds he was making behind her, Kaylee guessed he was putting those big feet of his up on the console. "Thought you woulda been off diggin' round for spare parts soon's we hit dirt."

"Maybe I'm stickin' round to keep ya company," she teased.

The deck vibrated as Jayne's weight hit it once more, and she dropped the spanner in surprise when the merc curled his fingers in the fabric of her coverall bunched at her waist and hauled her out from under the console. "That so?" Jayne asked, flipping her onto her back easily.

Kaylee's pulse began to race as she looked up into those _lìngrén jingyì_ blue eyes. _Aiya_, but the man was beautiful. "Course not," she managed. Jayne's slight moue of disappointment made her breath catch in her throat, her mind going a mile a minute with thoughts of telling him what she'd been thinking for a long while. Closing her eyes against the slightly hurt look on his face and cursing her own cowardice, Kaylee felt the big man start to push up and off of her… her eyes flew wide when Jayne crashed back down over her and pressed his lips against hers. His tongue licked at the corner of her mouth, sliding past her parted lips to tease at her own tongue as he deepened the kiss.

Big hands slid down her sides and beneath her as she twined her arms around his neck. Jayne rolled them so that she was splayed atop his body, so drunk with the sensation of his mouth on hers that she wouldn't have cared if the rest of the crew walked in on them. Kaylee moaned in protest when he fisted a hand in her hair and tugged her head back away from his gently. "That so?" he asked again, mischief lighting his eyes when she strained back towards him.

She blinked, confused. "Huh?"

"Asked if'n you really was just stickin' around to keep me company," he mocked, amusement mixed with the arousal that was causing some extremely interesting things to happen up against her left hip.

Kaylee ground herself against him boldly, loving the deep moan that rumbled through his powerful chest. "Maybe so." She grinned, having a question of her own to pose to the big, _shuai_ mercenary. "You still mad at Mal not lettin' you go dirtside?"

Jayne bucked up against her, letting her get a good feel of the thick shaft straining the fly of his cargo pants. "Wanted you close on forever, girl."

His hushed admission made her heart lift and Kaylee leaned down to kiss him slowly. When he tried to clamp his hands on her hips she pushed back up and wriggled, trapping the tented fabric between her thighs and rocking against it shamelessly. It was her turn to tease. "Like I asked, you still mad at Mal?"

"Hell, Kaylee, I'll send him a gorram fruit basket in thanks."

  


~_fin_~

  



End file.
